tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 14 returning all-stars to Camp Wawanakwa, which is now cleaned up, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 12, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants 'Villainous Vultures' #Aversa - The Dark Flier - DaRealLeon (Season 3; 5th Place) #Axel - The Lethal One - Phyneo (Season 1; 12th Place) #Charlie - The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 - (Season 1; 11th Place) & Season 3; 6th Place) #Desiree - The Confused Girl - Luckybrandon100 - (Season 3; 8th Place) #Erica - The Clueless Best Friend - Aimers - (Season 2; 3rd Place) #Linwood - The Rich B**** - Mister.. E. - (Season 3; 3rd Place) #Rex - The Rich Kid - Wolfdragon Rex - (Season 2; 17th Place) #Susan - The Jersey Girl - Natedog14 - (Season 2; 11th Place) 'Heroic Hamsters' #Avi - The Perfect Guy - AverageHero (Season 2; 5th Place) #Hanna - The Fun Girl - TotalDramaFan90 (Season 2; 2nd Place) #Jamie - The Changed Soul - No-Pressure (Season 3; 13th Place) #Ren - The Clumsy Hero - XrosHearts (Season 3; 7th Place) #Scarlet - The Sexy Redhead - 1dra7 (Season 3; Winner) #Scott - The Passionate Musician - Bridgette_dj10 (Season 1; Winner) #Stacy Ann - The Sweet Model - Nduke (Season 2; 13th Place) #Vice - The Help - Fyrexx (Season 2; 7th Place) Inactivity Strikes Miss a challenge, you receive a full strike, miss a vote, you received .5 of a strike, miss both a challenge and a vote; you get two. Contestant History DO NOT EDIT THIS OR YOU'LL BE REMOVED FROM THE GAME. Voting History DO NOT EDIT THIS OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED. Episode 1 - The Battle of the Brawns Chat Chris: WELCOME BACK, AVERSA, AVI, AXEL, CHARLIE, DESIREE, ERICA, HANNA, JAMIE, LINWOOD, REN, REX, SCARLET, SCOTT, STACY ANN, SUSAN, AND VICE! Stacy Ann: VICE, EEEE! :D Scarlet: hi Jamie: *arrives* Hi, Stacy. (CONF) After last season, I don't know what happened, I became.... nicer. If that's okay. Axel: *arrives* It feels so good to be back here! Vice: It seems my master has followed me here.... *stares at Stacy Ann* Would someone care to give me a sock of some sort? Jamie: *hands sock* Susan: NOW BEAT HER WITH IT. Jamie: Hey, why don't you back off! I mean- if that's okay. Heh. Susan: Yeah, it's ok *grabs Jamie By The Neck* When I'm done with you. Jamie: *kicks Susan's kneecap* Take THAT! I mean, sorry. Susan: *lets go of Jamie* I hope you learned your lesson. Axel: Yep so good to be back -_- Jamie: (CONF) This season, has started out pretty rough Charlie: man, it's good to be back in this. Erica: It's been a long time :) Mess Hall Challenge CHRIS: THE FIRST CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW, WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 28TH AT 6 PM EST. Erica: Yay! I'm so excited to be back! Jamie: I kinda' am? Can't tell to be honest.